Forbidden Love
by Carter'sGirl89
Summary: Dr.John Carter still remains close with Peter Benton even though he doesn't want work in surgery anymore. Peter's niece comes into town and catches Carter's eye. As of the first time they meet, she knows he must be hers. Warning-Sexual Content -Updated-
1. It begins

Chapter 1:

A beautiful 17 year old girl with green eyes, light brown skin, and brownish-blonde braids in her hair walks into the ER with luggage. She makes her way over to the front desk where Jerry is sitting. She says...

"Excuse me...do you know where I can find Peter Benton?"

Jerry says, "sorry, but your gonna have to wait in chairs"

"Umm...no I'm not a patient, Dr. Benton is my uncle"

"Oh?!?"

At that moment Benton and Carter come walking down the hall together, they had just finished up on a major trauma. Benton spotted Rita out of the corner of his eye and walked over to her.

"Rita??? Man, I haven't seen you in so long. Look at you, your all grown up. But...Why are you in Chicago?"

"Mom is having some trouble. So she that I need to stay with you for a little while because, with you I'd still be able to go to high school. Is it okay if I stay with you for a little while?"

"Yeah, of course it is"

They hug.

Benton then says, "Oh, umm, this is John Carter, he's my former med student"

They shake hands and exchange smiles.

"It's nice to meet you Rita"

"It's nice to meet you too John." Rita says as she looks him up and down.

Peter hands Rita a key to his apartment and tells her the address. Then he says that he will home later but she can go and get settle in the extra room. Rita takes her luggage and walks out. As she walks towards the L train, Rita can't get the image of the attractive young soon-to-be-doctor out of her head. She knew that if she made the right moves, he would be hers.

Rita got settled in the extra room and unpacked her stuff. Peter got home around 9:00pm. He told Rita that arrangements had been made for her at the local high school. She would be starting the morning after next. She thanked him and peter went to bed.

Rita took out and old photo album and started to flip through it. She didn't have many pictures from when she was little because she didn't have a very good childhood. She had been robbed of her virginity at 2 years old by a friend of the family and it caused her to suffer from deep depression. That made her unable to trust and always in search of the perfect guy as well. Rita could never find the perfect guy, no matter how hard she looked. All she found was losers, jerks and abusers.

"John Carter is different" she said to herself in a low voice. "He's not like all those other boys. They are childish and selfish. But John, he's a real man, I just know it. There's something in his eyes that spells out loyal and love. I don't know what it is, but I know it's there. And I'm gonna find it. One way or another"

To Be Continued....

-----Please let me know what you think or my story :) thanks-----


	2. Things are looking brighter

Chapter 2:

Rita woke up the next day and went into the kitchen where her uncle was eating breakfast. She sat at the table across from him. The exchanged their good mornings.  
  
"Do you want to know about what happen to your father?" Peter said in a calming voice.  
  
"Yeah, I guess...If you want to"  
  
"Do you miss him? Did you go to therapy after I went back to Chicago?"  
  
Rita's father (Peter's older half brother) had died of an overdose a year before and she was living with her mother in Harlem. But her mother couldn't handle taking care of a teenager because she's sick.  
  
"I miss him more than anything, and no I didn't talk to anyone. I just can't bring myself to talk about him with anyone but you. Mom says that I'm shutting myself off, but I can't help it. It's just the way I am. I'm a private person"  
  
"Well, I can get you some help if you, I know some good people that I think you'd be able to talk to"  
  
"I'll give it a try, Thanks Uncle Peter"  
  
"Okay, Oh, I almost forgot. What do you want to do for your birthday next week?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't really know anyone around here other than you, and that Carter guy"  
  
"Well, I'll figure out something. I gotta go to work. I'll be back late, so good luck tomorrow in case I don't see you"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Benton left for work and Rita went in her room and got dressed.  
  
Rita came out of the room wearing dark blue jeans, a white tank top, white sneakers, and a white hoodie. She picked up her purse and the key Benton left for her and headed out to see what Chicago was like.  
  
Rita walked around for a little while, seeing the sites. Stopping for lunch at a nice little place for half an hour or so. Then she came home and watched some TV and read until it was late. Then she went to bed.  
  
It was the next morning and Rita got up early so she could shower before she had to head off to school. She got dressed and went into the kitchen to greet her uncle.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad I caught you before I left. Here's your schedule and the paper work you have to give to the office before you go to class. And your bus stop is 2 blocks down. Do you want me to drop you off?"  
  
"Nah Im iight Uncle Peter. I'll just walk."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later"  
  
He left.  
  
Rita gathered her stuff and walked to the bus stop. She got on the bus and sat in the middle. She started to talk to the girl next to her (Jesse) and they hit it off right away. It turned out they had most of the same classes. Rita stuck with Jesse most of the day and got to know her friends. They all became close. Rita was happy that after just one day, she got alot of good friends. She now had people her own age that she could spend time with and that could show her around this strange new place. Things were starting to look bright for Rita.  
  
She got home and did some work, watched some TV and then went to bed. She did pretty much the same thing for the rest of the week. Then on Friday night Benton said that he got her an appointment with a consoler at the hospital tomorrow and to him there at noon. She said alright and went off to bed.  
  
Rita had a hard time sleeping that night because she was thinking about John Carter. She wondered if she would see him tomorrow and hoped that she would. She finally fell asleep, with the anticipation of seeing the handsome young man again.


	3. Dreams are ment to be reached for

Chapter 3:

It was early the next morning when Rita woke up. She went into the kitchen like normal to say good-bye to her uncle. But this time she had to hide her excitement.

"Morning Rita" said Benton

"Hello" she replayed

"Don't forget you have to come to the ER at noon. If you wait there I'll be by to pic you up and walk you to the consoler"

"Okay, see you at noon" she said as Peter walked out.

Rita went into her room to get dressed. On her bed she laid out her light pink kinda tight (but it worked for her because she had nice curves) sweatsuit with a white tanktop and her white sneakers. She went to take a shower and the whole time she had a grin on her face, and nothing could take it away at this point. She got dressed, read a little, then got her purse and took off for the ER.

As she walked down the street taking in the busy sound of Chicago, Rita still had that same little smile on her face. She walked into the ER and noticed that it was very busy, so she sat in chairs and waited. It was now 11:55 and she hoped that Dr. Carter would walk by soon so she could catch another glance of him.

Three minutes waiting Carter walked over to her.

"Hi Rita, I don't know if you remember me from the other day, I'm John Carter. Your Uncle asked me to bring you to your appointment because he's stuck in surgery" he said

"Yea I remember you, okay we can go"

They took the elevator up to Rita's appointment and chatted on the way. Just some friendly stuff like, how are you doing, why are you in Chicago, and what not. Carter really liked her. He thought she was cute, sweet, funny, smart, and fun to be around. She felt the same way about him.

When they got to the door they paused.

"Oh, looks like we're here, I'll be back to get you at one. It's been nice talking to you" He said with a smile.

"Yea, I'll see you at one" she replyed

Rita was closed off during her session. She never really felt safe talking to same random person about her inner most thoughts. She even felt it difficult to talk to her best friend back in Harlem at times. So she just grinned her way through the session, not really giving away too much personal information to this new person in her life.

The next time Rita looked up at the clock it said 1:00. The woman she was talking to said it was a nice session and Rita walked out slightly laughing to herself. There he was...leaning against the wall looking more handsome than ever in his long white doctor's coat. He smiled and walked over to her.

"How did it go?" Carter asked with a smile

"All right I guess"

As they walked and talked once again, Rita could tell something was on his mind.

"Umm...I don't really know if I should be asking this but...would you like to go out with me sometime. I understand if you don't want to, or if you can't because of Dr. Benton"

"I'd love too. And...I think we just keep it between you and me. My uncle doesn't have to know" she said with a little giggle in her voice.

"Okay, how about tomorrow...around...8?"

"Yea, that would be great, see you then" Rita said as she walked out of the ER doors.

Rita couldn't believe what had happened. It felt like a dream. She actually got what she wanted for a change, and was happy. She could wait until tomorrow night, it was going to be incredible.

When Rita got back to the apartment she laid down on her bed face up. Then all of a sudden she had a big smile and jumped up shouting YES and laughing.

The young girl couldn't wait until tomorrow...for it was truly gonna be...her dream date.

MORE COMING SOON. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


End file.
